


A sunshine in the rain

by drowninginwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginwords/pseuds/drowninginwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Lydia is having a crappy day until a certain boy in a lacrosse shirt (24) shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sunshine in the rain

Lydia Martin was having a crappy day. 

It started when she woke up five minutes late, which wouldn't usually be too bad, but she was supposed to have a breakfast date with Jackson and wanted to look at her best. (Well, she always wanted to look as good as possible, but it was more important when she was meeting with Jackson.) That of course, was impossible when she realized all of her favorite dresses were dirty. She still looked good, in a black mini skirt and a green v-necked top, lose curls in her strawberry blonde hair and good-but-not-perfect makeup, but it wasn’t the same as the red flower dress that she always got compliments on together with a fancy braid.

When she walked into starbucks just on time 45 minutes later and saw the look on Jackson’s face, she figured her day wouldn’t get any better. 

“What?” she said as greeting and sat down, arms crossed and a frown on her face. 

So then Jackson said he wanted to come clean and told her about that other girl - Cathrine or Carina or whatever. They had slept together at some party, and at various other occasions. It all was really a lot more than Lydia needed to know. She didn’t really care anyways, she told herself. She could almost believe it. 

When Jackson was done, she stood up and smiled sweetly at him and shook her head. Then she turned on her heel and left. 

That should be enough for a day, right? Apparently not. 

When she got to school, she found out her lab partner wasn’t in there, which left her tons of work to do by herself. And as if the teachers sensed how she needed more things to complain about, they gave her new homework in every single subject. Great. What was the point with that anyway? There were only a couple of weeks left of senior year, exams were over and she’d already gotten into the college she wanted. 

She went to the library after last period. Just because the homeworks were pointless didn’t mean she wasn’t going to get A’s on them. She grabbed the books she needed as quick as she could to get home and just deal with everything. The fact that Jackson had cheated on her, it made her feel, what was the word? Uneasy. Their relationship had never been perfect or anything, but they fit together. Beacon Hills High School’s Queen Bee and Captain of the lacrosse team, there was an unwritten rule that they should be dating. And what would people think when they found out? That she wasn’t good enough for him? The easiest would be to forgive him and pretend like it was nothing, there were only a few weeks of high school left anyway, but she didn’t want to.   
Yeah, she definitely needed to get home to figure that out. 

Lydia wasn’t the only one in a rush, apparently. Just as she rounded a corner someone came from the opposite direction and walked right into her, causing her to drop the five books she was carrying on her feet. Well, only one of them actually landed on her feet, but it hurt enough. She cursed. The person, a guy, had already bent over and picked up her books. He stood up and handed her the books. 

“Sorry, I didn’t -, Lydia, hi”, he said. Lydia squinted her eyes at him and tilted her head.   
“Do I know you?” She was fairly certain she’d seen him before though. Brown eyes, messy brown hair, kind of good looking, she supposed. A bit dorky maybe. 

“Well since you had to ask I’d say no,” he said, smirking. No. Not a bit dorky, a lot.

“Okay, well stop running into people and thanks i guess,” she said gesturing towards her books. She was just about to start walking when she noticed his shirt. “You’re in the lacrosse team?” she asked him. 

“No, I’m wearing gross training clothes and carrying a lacrosse stick for the fun of it.” She glared at him. “Yes, of course I am on the team.” 

“Would you do me a favour then?” she asked, although it probably didn’t sound very much like a question. 

“Yes,” the boy said without hesitation. She genuinely smiled for the first time that day. 

“Kick Jacksons ass.” 

“Got it,” he nodded, giving thumbs up. Then he looked curiously at her. “Why do you want me to kick your boyfriends ass?”

Lydia considered for a moment before she said, “Ex-boyfriend.”

“I’ll get Scott to help,” the boy said, clapped her shoulder pitying, and walked away. She didn’t usually like it when people took pity on her, but she needed it today.

“Allison’s Scott?” she shouted after him.

He didn’t bother to turn around as he shouted, “Yeah.” The back of his shirt said STILINSKI 24, she made sure to remember before he disappeared into the boys locker room. The Sheriff’s son. Stiles. Of course. It was weird she didn’t know him better now that she thought of it. Allison had talked about how Lydia should hang out with her, Scott and Stiles sometime, but Jackson would never really let her hang out with any other guy. Jerk. 

As she was walking to her car, Lydia called Allison. 

“You don’t happen to have Stiles Stilinski’s number, do you?” she asked, smiling bright to herself as she wrote down the number on her hand. 

Maybe this day wasn’t all crappy after all.


End file.
